Fast eine Familie
by yoho
Summary: Logik. Das hat mir Hermine beigebracht. Wenn du was nicht verstehst, versuche es mit Logik. Also, wie kommt es, dass Harry mein Vater ist? Ich weiß, wie Kinder gemacht werden. Hermine hat also mit Harry ... Stopp! Meine Gedanken machen eine Vollbremsung, so wie wenn man bei einem Flugbesen den Stiel kurz nach oben reißt. Das ist etwas, was ich mir definitiv nicht vorstellen will.


Title: Fast eine Familie

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: ‚Fast eine Familie' spielt nach Hogwarts. Ausnahmsweise folgt diese Geschichte dem Canon der Bücher, jedenfalls bis zu einer Stelle irgendwo zwischen der Schlacht von Hogwarts und dem Epilog.

Teaser: Logik. Das hat mir Hermine beigebracht. Wenn du was nicht verstehst, versuche es mit Logik. Also, wie kommt es, dass Harry mein Vater ist? Ich weiß, wie Kinder gemacht werden. Hermine hat also mit Harry ... Stopp! Meine Gedanken machen eine Vollbremsung, so wie wenn man bei einem Flugbesen den Stiel kurz nach oben reißt. Das ist etwas, was ich mir definitiv nicht vorstellen will.

Authors Note: ‚Fast eine Familie' reiht sich nicht in meine anderen Geschichten ein. Ich hatte für einen Adventskalender eine kleine Fanfiktion geschrieben, in der Rose Weasley entdeckt, dass nicht Ron, sondern Harry ihr Vater ist. Die Geschichte heißt ‚Der Tag nach dem Weltuntergang'. Darin blieben am Ende viele Fragen offen, wie sich das für eine Kurzgeschichte gehört. Trotzdem und weil mir das Erzählen aus dieser Perspektive einfach Spaß macht, gibt es hier einige Antworten auf diese Fragen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Fast eine Familie**

Was ist eigentlich ein Vater? Das ist der erste Gedanke, der mir beim Aufwachen durch den Kopf schießt, so wie eine Kugel auf dem Billardtisch in Georges Spielzimmer über den grünen Samtbelag kullert und immer wieder von der Bande abprallt. Nur dass die Gedankenkugel in meinem Kopf kein Loch finden will, in dem sie endlich zur Ruhe kommt.

Ist ein Vater eher etwas Biologisches, so im Sinne von Blümchen und Bienen oder ist es etwas, was man fühlt? ‚Blümchen und Bienen'. Ich muss kichern. Natürlich weiß ich, wo die kleinen Hexen und Zauberer herkommen. Molly wollte mir mal weis machen, dass sie von einem knuffigen, grünen Drachen gebracht werden. Aber da war ich schon zu alt, um so einen Unsinn zu glauben.

Harry ist also mein Vater, nicht Ron. Wie heiße ich jetzt eigentlich? Rose Weasley oder Rose Potter? Ich muss schon wieder über mich grinsen. Als ob das eine Rolle spielen würde. Ich bin Rose, egal wer mein Vater ist. Basta!

Ich fühle in mich hinein, ob ich wütend bin. - Weil Harry mein Vater ist? Ganz bestimmt nicht. Wenn ein Vater das ist, was ich mir darunter vorstelle, dann war er für mich viel mehr ein Vater als Ron.

Worüber ich allerdings ziemlich sauer bin ist, dass sie mir nie etwas gesagt haben. Das ist nicht fair. Ich hätte das wissen sollen.

Es ist angenehm warm um mich herum. Das Zimmer, das Harry mir eingerichtet hat, weil ich und Mum in der Zeit nach Rons Tod ziemlich oft bei ihm übernachtet haben, liegt nämlich direkt über der Restaurantküche vom ‚Chez Harry'. Genauer gesagt, über dem großen Steinofen.

Mum oder Harry, einer von den beiden muss mich heute Nacht aus der Gaststube hoch getragen und ins Bett gelegt haben. Harry wahrscheinlich, denn ich habe noch meine Muggeljeans von dem Ausflug gestern an. Hermine hätte sie mir ausgezogen, damit ich es bequemer habe.

Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich schon in diesem Zimmer aufgewacht bin. Ziemlich oft, seit dieser Auror mit dem vielen Gold am Robenkragen vor unserer Tür stand und Mum gesagt hat, dass Ron tot ist.

Ich blicke mich um. Das Fenster geht auf die Winkelgasse hinaus. Der Vorhang hat dieselbe Farbe wie die Wände, nur eine Nuance dunkler. Königsblau. Ich frage mich, woher Harry wusste, was meine Lieblingsfarbe ist.

Ich mache den Vorhang auf und rücke den Stuhl vor das Fenster. Dann ziehe ich meine Füße an, bis die Fersen auf der Stuhlkante liegen und schlinge die Arme um meine Knie. Eigentlich müsste ich mal aufs Klo, aber das muss warten. Noch möchte ich nicht durch diese Tür hinaus ins Bad gehen und dabei eventuell Harry begegnen. Mum ist schon in ihrem Buchladen. Die werde ich vor heute Abend nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.

Logik. Das hat mir Hermine beigebracht. Wenn du was nicht verstehst, versuche es mit Logik. Also, wie kommt es, dass Harry mein Vater ist? Ich weiß, wie Kinder gemacht werden. Hermine hat also mit Harry ... Stopp! Meine Gedanken machen eine Vollbremsung, so wie wenn man bei einem Flugbesen den Stiel kurz nach oben reißt. Das ist etwas, was ich mir definitiv nicht vorstellen will.

Außerdem war Mum mit Ron verheiratet. Da ist so was gar nicht erlaubt. Mit einem anderen Mann ... Zumindest glaube ich, das es nicht erlaubt ist. Ich weiß das aus Büchern. Schließlich lese ich nicht nur Sachen, die für Kinder geschrieben wurden.

Aber Hermine tut doch nichts, was verboten ist. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Ich schon, ab und zu mal. Nichts Schlimmes, aber Verbotenes. Wie unter der Bettdecke lesen, wenn ich schlafen soll oder mit den anderen Mädchen aus meinem Zimmer auf Hogwarts heimlich die Jungen beim Duschen beobachten.

Jetzt muss ich aber doch mal, dringend. Ich lausche erst an der Tür. Dann drehe ich ganz vorsichtig am Türknauf und stecke den Kopf durch den Spalt. Die Luft ist rein.

Auf dem Weg zurück habe ich weniger Glück. Harry kommt die Treppe aus dem oberen Stockwerk herunter, in der Hand einen Stapel blauer Zettel. Mist, da hätte ich dran denken müssen. Er hat da oben sein Büro und die blauen Zettel sind die Lieferlisten von seinem Markthändler. Im letzten Sommer hat er mich manchmal bei den Bestellungen mithelfen lassen.

Eigentlich müssten wir jetzt etwas sagen. Aber wir stehen da, als hätte man uns den Mund zugenäht. Ich trete nervös von einem nackten Fuß auf den anderen.

„Musst du aufs Klo?", fragt Harry schließlich.

Ich schüttele den Kopf und versuche ihn nicht anzusehen.

Die Wände im Treppenhaus sollten mal wieder gestrichen werden. Und auf Harrys Hemd ist ein Soßenfleck.

„Magst du mit runter kommen? Ich hab Schokomüsli zum Frühstück."

Netter Versuch. Aber andererseits, ich hab Hunger und auf Hogwarts gibt es kein Schokomüsli.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Ich frühstücke schweigend, während Harry die Gemüsekisten kontrolliert und die einzelnen Posten auf den blauen Zetteln abhakt.

Schließlich schiebt er die Blätter zur Seite und sieht mich an. Er auf der einen Seite der Theke und ich auf der anderen. Ich gebe mir Mühe, nicht zu blinzeln. Harry auch. Er gewinnt.

„Ich möchte dir eine Geschichte erzählen", sagt er. „Hast du Zeit?"

Ich lasse ihn etwas schmoren. In Wirklichkeit platze ich vor Neugierde.

„Ja", erlöse ich ihn schließlich.

„Gut", sagt Harry. „Dann zieh dich warm an. Ich pack uns was zu essen ein und muss noch kurz ein paar Sachen mit Kreacher klären."

Als ich wieder runter komme, steht Harry da, in einen langen Mantel gehüllt und mit einer Tasche über der Schulter. Ich fasse ihn an der Hand.

Hab ich schon gesagt, dass ich Apparieren hasse. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles in der einen Richtung und der Rest von mir will in die andere, was damit endet, dass ich mich ziemlich unelegant in den Schnee setze.

„Das hört gleich auf", sagt Harry und setzt sich neben mich, so dass ich mich an ihn lehnen kann.

Nach fünf Minuten ist der Schwindel weg und ich traue mich, die Augen zu öffnen.

Wir sind am Rand des Großen Sees, ganz in der Nähe dieses weißen Marmorblocks, unter dem einer der früheren Hogwarts-Schulleiter begraben ist.

Harry stapft vor mir durch den Schnee in Richtung Schloss und ich folge ihm in seinen Spuren. Seltsamerweise führt er mich zu einer Mädchentoilette im Erdgeschoß.

Ich sehe ihn fragend an.

„Die Geschichte, die ich dir erzählen möchte, beginnt hier."

„In einem Klo?"

Harry nickt.

In den folgenden Stunden wechseln wir ziemlich oft den Ort und ich lerne dabei das Schloss an einem Tag besser kennen, als in den letzten vier Monaten Schulzeit.

Beinahe hätte mich die Peitschende Weide erwischt, weil ich nicht auf Harry gehört habe und zu nahe herangegangen bin.

Die Kammer des Schreckens ist einfach nur unheimlich und das Schlangenskelett wird mir bestimmt in einem meiner Albträume begegnen. Na ja, ich weiß ja jetzt von Harry, wie man das Viech platt macht.

Hagrids Hütte kenne ich schon, weil ich ihn mal zusammen mit Hermine besucht habe. Aber ich war noch nie im Verbotenen Wald. Strange sag ich euch. Very strange.

Die älteren Gryffindors haben mir vorgeschwärmt, wie schön es wäre, an heißen Sommernachmittagen im Großen See zu baden. Doch nach dem, was Harry mir über dessen Bewohner erzählt hat, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich da noch rein traue.

Die Küche ... Ich habe mir nie Gedanken gemacht, wo das Essen auf Hogwarts herkommt. Ich jedenfalls finde die Hauselfen dort sehr nett und sie mich auch, glaube ich zumindest. Und Harry scheint bei ihnen einen Stein im Brett zu haben.

Der Astronomieturm ist, trotz der düsteren Erlebnisse, die Harry mit ihm verbindet, ein wunderschöner Ort, vor allem, wenn man mal alleine seine möchte. Ich denke nicht, dass viele Erstklässler sich bis hier hoch wagen.

Der Schluss der Geschichte kommt für meinen Geschmack etwas zu schnell. Die Verteidiger des Schlosses haben gemeinsam gekämpft und Voldemort wurde getötet. Ich versuche mehr aus Harry herauszukitzeln, aber er sagt, dass er mir nicht mehr darüber erzählen möchte. Es wäre für das, was er mir habe sagen wollen, auch nicht so wichtig.

Gut, wenn er es so will. Wofür gibt es Bücher.

Wir sitzen in der Abendsonne auf dem Astronomieturm und lassen uns den mitgebrachten Proviant aus dem ‚Chez-Harry' schmecken. Unter einem Wärmezauber kann man es hier oben ganz gut aushalten.

„Was hast du mir alles nicht erzählt?", frage ich Harry.

„Ich habe Dir das erzählt, was du wissen musst, um die Freundschaft zwischen Hermine, Ron und mir zu verstehen." So leicht lässt Harry sich nicht überrumpeln. „Und ich wünsche dir, dass du selber mal so gute Freunde finden wirst. Aber vielleicht hast du sie ja auch schon."

Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Noch nicht", sage ich. Das ‚aber ich hätte sie gerne', denke ich mir nur. Vielleicht kann Harry Gedanken lesen, denn er wuschelt mir kurz über den Kopf. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er mich heute, abgesehen vom Apparieren, berührt.

„Nicht jedes Paar kann Kinder haben", beginnt Harry plötzlich, ohne jede Einleitung, „auch, wenn es sich das noch so sehr wünscht."

Die zugeschneite Eisfläche des Großen Sees nimmt immer mehr die Farbe des Sonnenunterganges an. Das sieht wunderschön aus.

„Ron und Hermine waren so ein Paar. Deine Mutter wollte natürlich wissen, warum es bei ihr und Ron nicht klappte. Du kennst sie ja. Aber sie wollten das nicht im St. Mungo klären lassen. Nach dieser ganzen Voldemort-Geschichte waren sie einfach zu bekannt. Also hat Hermines Vater, dein Opa Henry, den Kontakt zu einem Muggel-Spezialisten vermittelt. Und der hat dann festgestellt, dass Ron keine Kinder zeugen konnte. Auch nicht mit Hilfe der Zauberer- oder Muggel-Medizin."

Außer Harrys Stimme ist kein Laut zu hören. Der Himmel ist jetzt glutrot, während die verschneite Landschaft immer mehr in der Dämmerung versinkt.

„Du weißt, wie Kinder entstehen?"

Ich nicke, ohne Harry anzusehen.

„Die Muggel können in solchen Fällen den Samen eines anderen Mannes und das Ei der Frau außerhalb des Körpers zusammenzubringen ..."

Ich presse mir die Hände auf die Ohren. Harrys Stimme wird zu einem dumpfen Brummen, das schließlich verstummt. Die Sonne ist jetzt untergegangen und er zaubert aus dem Nichts ein Glas herbei, in dem er eine Flamme entzündet, die unsere Gesichter beleuchtet. Ich löse zögernd die Hände von meinen Ohren und betrachte die Flamme. Der Wind, der jetzt aufkommt, lässt sie flackern.

„Du hattest von Anfang an meine schwarzen Haare. Niemand in Rons oder Hermines Familie ist schwarzhaarig. Und als nach einem Jahr klar war, dass deine Augen grün sind, da hat Ginny Nachforschungen angestellt. Es gab keine grünen Augen in ihrer Familie, auch nicht in den vorherigen Generationen. Dito bei Hermine."

Harry erneuert den Wärmezauber, als er sieht, wie ich zittere.

„Ginny und ich lebten damals schon getrennt. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob du meine Tochter bist und ich habe Ja gesagt. Wie es dazu gekommen ist, habe ich ihr allerdings nicht erklärt. Das ging sie nichts an."

Ich seufze und sage: „Oma Molly."

Harry lächelt. „Oh ja. Oma Molly. Sie hat uns rausgeschmissen. Hermine und mich. Sie wollte uns nie wieder sehen."

Ich sehe Harry schräg an. „Und wie kommt es dann, dass sie mich heute ‚mein Liebling' nennt und dass du bei ihr ein und aus gehst?"

„Ron muss mit ihr geredet haben. Dir dürfte es nicht entgangen sein, dass Ron und Ginny das Temperament ihrer Mutter geerbt haben. Das muss ein sehr anregendes Gespräch gewesen sein. Entschuldigt hat sie sich nicht für den Rausschmiss. Aber sie hat uns wieder eingeladen und wir haben das Friedensangebot angenommen."

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Eine dumme Angewohnheit, die ich mir von meiner Mutter abgeschaut habe.

Als ich neun war, hab ich Oma mal ein Geheimnis erzählt. Eine halbe Stunde später wusste meine Mutter Bescheid und hat mir die Hölle heiß gemacht. Seitdem behalte ich meine Geheimnisse besser für mich, jedenfalls gegenüber Oma Molly.

„Warum redet Ginny nicht mehr mit dir? Wenn Molly Bescheid weiß ..." Ich muss den Satz nicht beenden.

Harry nickt, wie um das zu bestätigen, was ich nicht ausgesprochen habe. „Ich glaube, sie ist traurig, weil wir keine Kinder hatten."

Wir schweigen beide. Lange. Schließlich stehe ich auf und beuge mich über das Geländer. Harry ist sofort hinter mir und hält mich an der Taille fest.

„Keine Angst. Ich spring nicht runter." Das sollte ein Scherz sein, aber irgendwie klingt es ganz schön ernst.

Er lässt mich los und legt seine Arme jetzt auch auf das Geländer. Von dieser Seite des Astronomieturmes aus hat man einen Blick über das ganze Schloss. Da Ferien sind, brennen nur wenige Lichter in den Zimmern. Wer bleibt wohl über Weihnachten auf Hogwarts?

„Wir haben gedacht, dass wir damit klar kommen, als Freunde."

Harry redet nicht mit mir, sondern mit einem Punkt irgendwo in der Luft.

„Aber das war ein Traum, nur ein schöner Traum."

„Ihr habt euch gewünscht, dass es mich nicht gäbe?"

Harry sieht mich erschrocken an. „So etwas darfst du niemals denken. Du und Hermine, ihr seid mit Abstand das Beste, was mir bisher in meinem Leben passiert ist."

Ich lasse das sacken.

„Und Mum?", frage ich schließlich.

„Hattest du je auch nur eine Sekunde den Eindruck, dass sie dich nicht liebt?"

Ich denke über diese Frage nach, aber nicht allzu lange. „Nein", sage ich und meine das auch. „Aber ich habe alles kaputt gemacht. Zwischen dir und Ron und Tante Ginny."

Er schüttelt bedächtig den Kopf. „Zwischen Ginny und mir konnte niemand noch etwas kaputt machen. Das haben wir ganz alleine besorgt. Und Ron ..." Harry zögert, bevor er weiter redet. „Ron hatte ein Problem mit sich selber, nicht mit dir."

Zeige- und Mittelfinger meiner rechten Hand beginnen eine Wanderung durch den Schnee auf der Geländerbrüstung des Turmes. Ich wandere mit. Als ich einmal im Kreis gelaufen bin, steht Harry immer noch dort, wo ich ihn verlassen habe, die Arme auf das Steingeländer gestützt. Da er meinen marschierenden Fingern im Weg ist, laufen sie seinen rechten Arm hinauf, trippeln über seinen Nacken und den linken Arm herunter. Als sie wieder den Schnee spüren, stoppen sie.

„Warum hat mir niemand etwas gesagt?"

Harrys Stimme hinter meinem Rücken ist so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstehen kann. „Wir wussten nicht wie. Erst warst du zu jung, um es begreifen zu können. Dann passierte das mit Ron ..."

Ich wende Harry immer noch den Rücken zu.

„Ich weiß", sagt er, „das ist eine ziemlich müde Ausrede."

Mein Kichern überrascht mich selber. „Wenn ich Rons Tochter wäre, würde ich dich jetzt vom Turm schmeißen. Oder zumindest mit Schnee einreiben."

Und das tu ich dann auch. Ich schaufele eine Ladung Schnee auf meine Hände und stopfe sie Harry in den Nacken.

Für einen alten Mann ist er ganz schön schnell. Schließlich liegen wir lachend nebeneinander auf dem Boden und schauen in den Himmel.

„Es sind so viele", sage ich. „So viele Sterne."

„In der Stadt kann man sie nicht alle sehen. Da ist zu viel Licht." Harry stemmt sich auf die Beine und hält mir seine Hand hin. Ich ergreife sie und er zieht mich hoch."

Die Treppe vom Turm herunter nehme ich hüpfend wie ein kleines Mädchen, bis Harry mich an der Hand fasst. „Lass die Hüpferei. Die Stufen sind ausgetreten und alle unterschiedlich lang. Das ist gefährlich."

Er führt mich durch das Schloss bis zu einem Wasserspeier. Hier bin ich noch nie gewesen. „Teatime", sagt Harry und der Wasserspeier schwenkt zur Seite. Die Wendeltreppe dahinter erinnert mich an die Rolltreppen in einem Muggel-Kaufhaus.

Ich war auch noch nie im Büro der Schulleiterin. McGonagall scheint überhaupt nicht überrascht, uns zu sehen. Sie umarmt Harry zur Begrüßung. Mir gibt sie die Hand. „Hallo Rose."

„Dürfen wir deinen Kamin benutzen?", fragt Harry. „Ich glaube, Rose möchte heute nicht noch einmal apparieren."

McGonagall weist mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf den großen Kamin an der dem Fenster abgewandten Seite

„Du zuerst", sagt Harry.

Ich nehme mir von dem Flohpulver und werfe es in das Feuer. Bevor ich in die Flammen trete, drehe ich mich zu McGonagall um und sage: „Harry ist mein Vater. Wussten Sie das?" Dann mache ich, dass ich verschwinde.

Harry kommt erst eine Stunde nach mir. Da bin ich schon im Bett und tu so, als ob ich schlafe.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Am nächsten Morgen frühstücken wir gemeinsam. Obwohl ich die Nacht ziemlich lange wach gelegen habe und obwohl es erst sechs Uhr ist, bin ich putzmunter. Ich versuche es mit einem Überraschungsangriff. Schließlich hat der Sprechende Hut mich nicht umsonst nach Gryffindor gesteckt.

„Der Raum neben meinem Schlafzimmer hier ist doch leer. Was meinst du Harry, könnte man da die Wand zwischen den Zimmern rausnehmen? Ich brauch Platz für meine Bücherregale."

Harry wirft Mum einen Blick zu. Die zögert nur kurz, dann nickt sie.

Und damit habe ich die Antwort auf die Frage, über die ich die ganze Nacht gegrübelt habe.

Ich betrachte uns, als würde ich über dem Tisch schweben. Rose, mit ungekämmten Haaren, meine Mum, schon schick gemacht für ihren Buchladen. Und Harry, morgen-strubbelig wie ich.

Eine Tochter, eine Mutter und ein Vater. Fast eine Familie.


End file.
